The Strange World
by TCKing12
Summary: The Rugrats, along with Harold, Wallly, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Hans, have somehow ended up in a strange underground world that's inhabited by many creatures.
1. Unknown Place

**Chapter 1: Unknown Place**

_"Location: Unknown, March 23 2014"_

In a strange jungle, an unconscious teenage male with brown hair and dressed in a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform was lying on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the jungle surrounding him. He saw many beautiful plants like colorful flowers, fruits, vegetables, and giant tropical trees. He got up, and tried to figure out how he ended up here.

"Where the heck am I?" Peter asked himself.

He started walking in the jungle. After 5 minutes, he muttered to himself "Man, this place is crazy!".

He then saw some mosquito's that were about 8 inches flying around, and then he saw a big bright orange shell with green colored spots. It turned out to be a giant snail when it showed itself out of it's shell.

"Okay, now I'm thinking that I'm in a dream." Peter said to himself.

He then stopped in his tracks, and he said "Wait a minute! If that's true, then would that mean..." he asked.

He looked at his hands, and then looked at a nearby rock, and he got an idea. He raised his hand in the direction of the rock, and sure enough, electric came out through his fingers, and hit the rock. He then stopped the electric, and he said "This must be a dream, since my powers work here.". He closed his eyes tightly, and opened them, but he was still in the jungle. He then pinched his right arm, but he was still in the jungle.

"Hm? I wonder why I'm not waking up." Peter said. He then said "Oh well! I'll worry about that later.".

Suddenly, he heard some animal roars.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

He flew out of the jungle, and he saw what something that he really hadn't expected to see. Right before him, was a huge valley filled with tons of living and breathing dinosaurs that were roaming. There were Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurs, Hadrosaurs, Ankylosaurs, Horned Dinos, and many more. He also saw never before seen colorful exotic birds flying around with the Pterosaurs. He then looked up at the sky, and saw that it was a ground ceiling, which made him realize that this was not a dream, but that he was in an underground world.

"I'm underground?" Peter asked in disbelief.

He also saw that it was covered in color changing crystals that were sky blue and they acted like a sky.

"Those crystals are beautiful." Peter said. He then said "I better keep moving to find help.".

He decided not to fly, but to walk instead. After a few hours of walking, he still didn't find anyone.

"Am I the only human in this place?" Peter asked.

He decided to take a break at a big log. Suddenly, he smelled something good, and he headed over to the bushes to see what it was. He saw a beautiful garden with delicious fruits and vegetables.

"Well what do you know." Peter said.

He started eating some of the fruits for a snack. He got full, and then rested in the log. The crystals on the ceiling turned into a night color, and the flowers glowed in the dark. Peter began to sleep inside the big log, unaware that someone or something was spying on him in the night.


	2. Peter Finds Kimi

**Chapter 2: Peter Finds Kimi**

As the crystals began to change color into a dark blue sky as early morning, Peter woke up and stretched. He got up, and saw a flock of Pachyocephalosauruses appearing in the forest, and they started to eat plants.

"Wow! They really are lifelike." Peter said.

He was about to pet them, when they heard a predatory roar, and they ran away.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked himself.

That's when he saw an Allosaurus coming into the jungle, and it roared. It spotted Peter, so he began running away from it. Peter ran as fast as he could. He got to a cliff, and he believed that it was a dead end for him because he saw a large shiny lake in front of him. The Allosaurus roared and Peter turned around. The Allosaurus was approaching him, so he had no choice. Peter inhaled deeply, raised his arms behind him, and then brought them back down, and he let out The Mystical Wail. The force of The Mystical Wail was too much for the Allosaurus, and it flew off into the distance.

Peter sighed deeply, and then looked at the lake. He realized that he should cross the lake, so he stepped onto it. The water under his feet formed into ice, and he ran across the lake as he left an icy trail. When he got to the other side of the lake, he turned around, and thawed the ice. He then said "I wonder if any of the guys are here.".

Suddenly, he heard someone screaming.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

He went into the jungle to see who was screaming. When he got there, he saw an Japanese girl with dark purple hair rearranged into a pony tail, and wearing a purple dress, being chased by a pack of Velociraptors. He realized who this girl was.

"KIMI!" Peter shouted.

Peter was surprised that one of his friends was here as well, but shocked that she was in danger. He flew over to them, and before the raptors finally caught her, Peter used his telekinesis to throw the raptors a short distance away.

"Peter?" Kimi asked in disbelief.

"Stay behind me! I'll handle them!" Peter said.

The raptors attacked Peter, but he shocked them with bolts of electricity. He then looked up and saw a raptor jumping out of a tree to kill him, but Peter grabbed Kimi, and pushed her out of the way, and then he got out of the way, and the raptor missed. The two of them started running as the raptors got up and started chasing them. After a few moments, Peter told Kimi "Get away from me.".

Kimi ran ahead and stopped a few feet away from Peter, and then she turned around, and watched him. Peter raised his arms in the air, and electric surged all over the appearance of his body. He then shot the electricity at the raptors, and they didn't have time to dodge the blast. They got shocked, and all of them fell unconscious.

Peter walked up to Kimi, and he asked her "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kimi said. She then asked "But if your powers work, then does this mean that we're in a dream?".

"No." Peter said.

"Then how are your powers working here? The Watcher Of Dreams said that our powers would only work in The Dream World." Kimi asked.

"I know what he said, and I don't know why my powers are working here. But what I do know is that we are apparently underground." Peter said. He then said "We'll have to keep moving now.".

So the two of them started walking, unaware that many eyes appeared in the bushes. These were the ones that spied on Peter last night.


	3. The Lake

**Chapter 3: The Lake**

After 2 minutes of walking, Peter and Kimi decided to fly up one of the trees and sit there for a moment.

"So Kimi, do you remember how we got here in the first place?" Peter asked.

"No I don't." Kimi said.

They remained silent for a moment, and then Peter asked "Do you think that our friends are here?".

"Maybe." Kimi said.

Peter nodded, and then he noticed that the leaves were moving, and he said "Kimi look!".

Kimi noticed as well, and the leaves revealed themselves to be glided lizards that look like leaves, and they flew around the trees.

"Wow! Their amazing!" Kimi exclaimed.

Few of them check out the humans that they have never seen before. One of them landed in Kimi's lap, sensing that she was harmless, and she pet it while it cuddled. Another landed on Peter, and cuddled with him. Kimi then laid her head on Peter's shoulder, which could mean that she was starting to like it here with him. After a few more minutes of hanging out on the tree, they flew back down to the ground, and they began moving to find a place for them to stay at for a while.

"So what place could we stay at? Cave? Tree? Or something?" Kimi asked.

"Hm? I'm not sure." Peter said.

Kimi sighed, and she said "I wish that our friends were with us.".

"Me too." Peter said.

Peter now had an idea to cheer up Kimi.

"Hey Kimi!" Peter said.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"There's something that I have to show you." Peter said.

He took her to the lake that he walked on across the icy trail.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Kimi exclaimed. She then asked "Have you swam here?".

"No. But I can." Peter said.

He dived into the water, and so did Kimi. The both of them were amazed to see exotic aquatic life in it, with tons of fishes and sea creatures. They also saw glowing whale serpents. After the fun they had, they got out of the water and onto the shore of the lake. When they were on the shore, Peter said "Hold on.". His hands started glowing a bright orange color, and Peter rested his hands on Kimi's dress, and she felt warmness dry herself completely. Peter then rested his hands on his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform, and he became dry as well. He then asked her "Do you want to ice skate?".

"Yeah." Kimi said.

Peter nodded, and he walked over to the water. He stepped down on it, and immediately, a blue light rippled through the water, and for a brief moment, a giant snowflake formed underneath his foot. It faded rapidly, and it was replaced by a sound of freezing and cracking as a thin layer of ice emanated from the foot and soon coated the water, turning the lake into a perfect ice rink. The two of them started ice skating on the frozen lake, and they even danced while skating.

After 30 minutes, Peter and Kimi got off of the ice rink, and stepped back onto the shore. Peter turned towards the lake, and then held up his hands.

Immediately, the ice that covered the lake began to brake into flakes and rise into the sky, as if it was being pulled into a cosmic cloud. Then, it began rising in streams. Peter then made a few last faint gestures, and he drew the snow into the air to form one magnificent, gigantic, crystal snowflake in the sky. Once there, he swung his hands forth and in a breaking motion, it instantly shattered into millions of tiny pieces, and vanished.

With that done, Peter and Kimi rested. However, they were unaware that the same glowing eyes spied on them. They revealed themselves to be poisonous Troodons, and they headed to a volcanic cave, that had a huge lava fall in it.

* * *

_"Note: Creature talk is in Italics"_

When they were inside of the cave, they approached two giant Spinosaurs by the name of Aladdar and Azog. Aladdar is a gray Spinosaurus with a scar on his eye, and Azog is a green Spinosaurus.

_"Masters, it appears that we brought you some news."_ a troodon said.

Aladdar turned his attention to the troodon, and he asked _"What news do you bring us, Dinoeye?"_.

_"We have already found 15 strange, young, and hairless primates that we have never seen before."_ Dinoeye said. He then said _"Also, 10 of them seem to have supernatural powers."_.

_"Strange primates? Supernatural powers? They could be from another world."_ Azog said. He then said _"Bring all of them to us, alive or dead."_.


	4. Lil, Dil, Phil, and Wally

**Chapter 4: Lil, Dil, Phil, and Wally**

Meanwhile, in the jungle, a boy clothed in red with a purple cape was swinging on some vines. His name is Dil.

"Yahoo!" he shouted while swinging on the vines.

While he was swinging, he saw many vicious flytraps that were about 9 feet tall, and they were also meat eaters.

"Whoa! I better not be a snack for them!" Dil exclaimed.

Suddenly, the vines snapped.

"Aw man!" he said.

He fell down to the fly traps, and they were ready to feast on him, once he would hit the ground. But suddenly, someone swung down to grab him, and this person saved him. The flytraps hissed because they missed their meal that got away. Dil was relieved and surprised to see who saved him. It was Lil who was wearing a white dress.

"LIL!" Dil exclaimed.

They landed on a big branch of a tree.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Dil said.

"Anytime." Lil said. She then asked "So, do you know why we are in this weird jungle?".

"No. And I have no memory of origin to this world." Dil said.

"I bet if we find someone or our friends, then maybe we could find answers or we could get out of this weird place.

"Whatever you say." Dil said.

Lil started to swing on the vines, while Dil crossed his arms, and flew in a magnetic shield. They began to search for people, but after a while they still haven't found anyone.

"Hey! Do you wanna take a break? Lil asked.

"Good idea." Dil said.

They landed on the ground and sat there for a moment. Suddenly, they heard the huge sound of stomping. They looked up and they saw a herd of Stegosaurs migrating in the forest.

"Wow! This place is even more crazy!" Lil exclaimed. She then asked "Should we go with them?".

"Your choice Lil." Dil said.

The two of them flew up to one of the Stegosaurs, and rested on it's back.

Lil sighed, and she said "I can't believe that all of this is real instead of a dream. Especially since our powers work here.".

"I know." Dil said.

The two of them then watched the leafy gliding lizards as they flew around with the Pterosaurs.

"I wonder if Tommy is here." Dil said.

"And Phil." Lil said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the swamps, Phil, who was wearing an orange robe, was in shallow water looking for people.

"Hello? Guys! Where are you?" Phil called out. He then muttered "Man, this place is creepy.".

Suddenly, he heard a Crocodilian hiss.

"Okay. It could be a snake or..." Phil said.

Suddenly, something like a snake popped out of the water and started to attack him. Phil dodged the charge, and he saw a huge 3 headed hydra serpent, and it targeted him again. Phil fired a flame at it, but that just caused it to get angrier. He then dived into deep water while the serpent chased him. After a minute, he rose up to the surface, and so did the serpent. But just as they rose to the surface, an arrow stabbed the serpent. More arrows flew to the hydra. They didn't kill it, but the serpent started to retreat.

Phil was glad that it gave up, and when he looked at where the arrows came from, he was surprised to see the one that he loved.

"Wally!" Phil exclaimed.

"Phil!" Wally exclaimed.


	5. The Tree

**Chapter 5: The Tree**

As Phil saw Wally, who was dressed in a short sleeved blue tee shirt and tan shorts, he ran to her.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked.

"I don't know why I'm here. I just woke up in the jungle." Wally said.

"Same here." Phil said. He then asked "So when did you learn to shoot arrows like that?".

"Long story." Wally said. She then said "I bet there could be people in this place.".

"Then let's go." Phil said.

The two headed out of the swamps.

* * *

Meanwhile in the jungle were Peter and Kimi. They were still walking to find a place to stay at. They found a huge tree that was about 30 feet tall, and it had some holes in it and it had hundreds of branches. It was similar to Rafiki's tree in the Pridelands.

"Now that's perfect!" Peter exclaimed.

"Let's go see it." Kimi said.

They went inside the big tree, and they saw a huge area filled and covered in shiny crystals.

"It's beautiful." Kimi said.

"Imagine that we could decorate this tree." Peter said.

"Yeah." Kimi said.

Kimi rushed outside to find decorations while Peter stayed for a minute to take one more look at the place. After that, he went out, but then he noticed that Kimi stood silently and she was frightened.

"Kimi? Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Don't move!" Kimi whispered.

When he looked at where Kimi was pointing at, he was shocked to see a vicious Tyrannosaurus walking slowly towards them. It got closer to them and it sniffed them. Kimi was ready to turn invisible and Peter was ready to use his electric powers in case if it tried to attack them, but it licked them and gave them a happy look as if it was a welcome sign. The two of them were confused about that.

"I don't think it wants to eat us." Kimi said.

"Maybe it's on a diet." Peter said.

The T-rex roared and licked them again. This changed the two from confusion to joyful and they laughed. Kimi petted the dinosaur, which made it purr.

"It looks like we found ourselves a new ally." Peter said.

"Hey! Maybe it knows where everyone is!" Kimi suggested.

"I guess that your right." Peter said.

They rode on the T-rex, and it took them to find their friends.

* * *

In another part of the jungle, a teen named Chuckie was walking around scared. He had slicked back orange hair, and he was wearing a simple white tee shirt and brown pants.

"Man, this place is creepy. And I can't believe my vision is clear right now without my glasses." Chuckie said.

He was amazed that he can see better without his glasses since he got into this strange world. Not only that, but he didn't have braces or buck teeth, but instead they were perfect. And his sinuses were clear, so he could breathe better in the type of oxygen in this place.

"Well, at least this place made me look a lot better." Chuckie said.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"What was that?" Chuckie asked.

He saw something that was about to come out of the bushes.


	6. Elsa, Angelica, and Harold

**Chapter 6: Elsa, Angelica, and Harold**

"Who's there?" Chuckie called out.

When he saw something come out from the bushes, it revealed itself to be a woman with whitish blonde hair rearranged into a braid, and pale skin, and she was wearing a crystal blue dress. This woman was Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

"Elsa?" Chuckie asked.

"Chuckie?" Elsa asked. She then asked "What happened? I don't remember coming here, and I only remember waking up in this jungle.".

"I don't know what happened. I remember waking up on a tree, and I can smell better, and see better, and my teeth are perfect without my braces!" Chuckie said.

"How did that happen?" Elsa asked.

"Not sure." Chuckie said. He then said "I hope our friends are here.".

"Me too." Elsa said. She then asked "Hey! Did you see dinosaurs?".

"Oh yeah. I did see some with skin on them." Chuckie said.

However, the two of them were unaware that something was stalking them and it growled. Chuckie and Elsa heard the growl.

"Did you hear something?" Elsa asked.

Just as she asked that, a predator jumped in. It turned out to be a 12 foot Dilophosaur with a frilled neck, and it grabbed Chuckie and it was about to eat him.

"Chuckie!" Elsa exclaimed.

She was about to form an icicle and throw it at the Dilophosaur, when Phil tackled the creature, which made it release it's grip on Chuckie.

"Phil?" Chuckie asked.

"You leave our friends alone!" Phil yelled at the Dilophosaur. While he grabbed the Dilophosaur, Wally threw a spear at it, which landed in it's stomach. The Dilophosaur collapsed and died. Phil got out, and he and Wally checked on Chuckie and Elsa.

"You guys okay?" Phil asked.

"We're good." Chuckie said.

Phil then noticed that Chuckie's appearance had changed, and he asked "Chuckie, you can see better and your teeth are perfect right?".

"Yep. I think it's because of this place." Chuckie said.

"And we don't remember how we ended up here." Elsa said.

"Maybe we can find answers if we look around." Wally suggested.

"Yeah." Elsa said.

So the four of them started walking to find answers to why they were there.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle with huge mushrooms in it, was a blonde girl named Angelica. She was wearing a gray trench coat, and metal claws were attached to her knuckles. She was currently looking for a way home.

"I can't believe that for two days I have not been able to find a way out!" Angelica yelled.

She then saw some giant butterflies flying around and a few of them were even on some of the giant mushrooms.

"Well, I guess this place isn't as bad as I thought." Angelica said.

She then heard a waterfall, and ran to where the sound was coming from. When she got there, she saw the lake that Peter and Kimi swam in, and ice skated on.

"I now found a perfect place to relax at." Angelica said.

She took off her trenchcoat, so she was in a orange tank top and cream colored shorts, and then she retracted her claws, and then she dived in to swim for a while. She swam underwater, and when she rose up, she was happy that she liked that place

"Ah! This place is amazing!" Angelica said.

"Hey Angelica!" a voice called out.

Angelica recognized that voice, and she asked "Harold?".

She looked up and saw him on top of a cliff that was over the lake.

"Harold? What are you doing here?" Angelica called out.

"I came to rescue you!" Harold called out.

"You don't need to rescue me!" Angelica called out.

"What do you mean?" Harold asked.

"You just don't need to rescue me!" Angelica called out. She then called out "Dive in with me! The water is fantastic!".

"Okay!" Harold called out.

He dove in and made a big splash. Angelica and Harold both laughed, and this strange world made Angelica feel kind and fun loving.

"Do you wanna check underwater to see something interesting?" Angelica asked.

"Sure." Harold said.

They both dove underwater.


	7. Anna, Kristoff, and Susie

**Chapter 7: Anna, Kristoff, and Susie**

In another part of the jungle, a man with blonde hair was scouting around.

"I'm somehow in a place full of dinosaurs and other creatures. I wonder how that happened." Kristoff said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a clicking sound far ahead.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked.

He started walking again, but the clicking sound stopped.

"How am I going to find whatever makes that sound?" Kristoff asked.

Just as he finished asking that, he saw something coming to him. It turned out to be a woman with braided red hair, and she was wearing a green and white dress, and she was also bitten on the leg.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Kristoff." Anna said weakly.

She fell down to the ground and Kristoff ran over to her and he helped her onto her legs.

"What did this to you?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know, it was too d-dark and there were glowing eyes." Anna said.

"Glowing eyes?" Kristoff asked.

Anna started to faint and Kristoff said "Don't worry! I'll find help!".

Kristoff picked her up and he carried her to find shelter. They found a river and Kristoff put her there to keep her fresh.

"I hope this will help you." Kristoff said.

While she was in the river, Anna gained blurry visions. The visions showed a boat, waves, and lightning, and Anna gasped when she saw the visions.

"What is it? What's wrong Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"I just gained a vision of what happened before." Anna said.

"What was it?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. There was lightning and there was a boat." Anna said.

When Anna finished speaking, she and Kristoff saw a herd of Stegosaurs passing by and surprisingly they saw Dil and Lil with them.

"Dil!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Lil!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Dil exclaimed.

They got off the Stegosaurs and they ran to the couple in the river.

When Lil saw Anna's bitten leg she asked "What happened?".

"She got bitten by something with glowing eyes and she mentioned that she had a vision of how we ended up here." Kristoff said.

"Really?" Dil asked.

"Yeah." Anna said.

She then fainted.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaied.

He picked her up and he said "There must be a way to help her.".

"Maybe the guys that we're riding with can lead the way." Dil said.

"Then let's go!" Lil exclaimed.

So the four of them rode with the Stegosaur herd. However, they were unaware that the Trodoons that bit Anna came along as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, an African-American girl named Susie was laying on a rock in a different part of the jungle. She was wearing a red suit, there were yellow gloves on her hands, and a yellow mask covered her face. She was currently thinking about this place.

"How did this happen? Dinosaurs, Strange Creatures, Different Fishes and Sea Creatures, and Giant Insects that are existing underground." Susie then said "And the weirdest thing is that my powers work here even though I'm not in The Dream World.".

Suddenly, she heard a roar and she got up and checked out where the roar had come from. When she got there, she saw a Carnotaurus killing an Ankylosaurus and eating it. She carefully backed away and she turned around. But when she did, she saw another Carnotaurus coming in and it saw her. It was about to attack Susie when it was pushed by a T-rex.

"What the heck?" Susie asked.

The T-rex roared at the Carnotaurus and the other Carnotaurus saw it and the two Carnotaurus's began to brawl with the T-rex.


End file.
